Death of a tribute
by HannahBananax
Summary: Bonnie is a normal girl, Just being reaped for the Hunger Games


Terror gripped me as my name was called out during the District 4 reaping. Oh wait I haven't introduced myself. I am Bonnie Stewart and I'm from District 4 - Fishing. I am the youngest of 5 children. Theres twin elders Anna(16) and Beth(16), then Bobby(15), then Liam(14) and then me Bonnie(12). Back to the story, Fear froze me and I was picked up by a peacekeeper and placed on the stage, Mari moved me forward and called out the male name. It was a familiar name Brynn Odair. A young boy around 13 was called. He was the local fisherman and helped with his younger brother and father. I'd known his brother, he was my age He walked up scared stiff and sat next to me. He looked so young and I could see the pain in his eyes. Mari directed us to a peace keeper who escorted us into the Justice Building.

Inside the Justice Building was incredible. She floors were a shiny marble and the walls, a mixture of deep and light blues. It looked so nice and pretty. We were led to a large hall where we were told to sit. My name was called, I hated seeing Brynn alone, but I had to go in. Sitting there in the small room was Anna and Beth, the other were at home. They turned around slowly and as spotting me they ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Anna placed her hands gently over my eyes and Beth placed something around my neck. I looked at it, It was a solid silver necklace with a circle in a light blue fabric coating a solid metal. I opened it, Inside was a picture of my family and the other side were my best friends Marina and Herbie. I missed them. They told me that everyone was nervous for me. They were in between telling me a message Marina gave me when the peacekeeper knocked on the door and ordered Anna and Beth to leave. They hugged me one last time and left. Tears filled my eyes as I walked out another door to meet up again with Brynn.

"Are you okay?" Brynn asked me quietly. This was the first time I had ever heard him speak and it was a voice I always want to remember.

"Umm.. Yeah, I'm fine," I replied a bit louder than Brynn did but still quietly. "Have you seen any of your family?"

"No, I live with my grandma," He said a bit annoyed. I didn't want to ask him anything about his parents but it was like he could read my mind.

"My parents were fishers, One day their boat crashed and.. they..were..they..were never.. found," He said as he started tearing up. I placed my arm around him and hugged him. I'd ever hugged a boy before but I had to.. He looked so upset. After 2 seconds he hugged me back. The door crashed open and there stood 8 people. Two were stylists, one for me and one for Brynn, and 3 prep team members each. I had Marvin as my Stylist and Lola, Jackson and Etta as my prep team. They were so kind to me. First of all Marvin measured me, I was a bit nervous at first but it was over so quickly. Then I went to my prep team and they styled me up for the big feast. Since I liked swimming and I was from District 4, they made my make-up a dark blue leading up to lighter blue at the top with bright red lipstick. My blonde hair was curled so it looked natural and was tied up half up half down with a red ribbon. Then it was time to go to Marvin, he had 5 outfits picked out for me.

Firstly was a blue blouse, denim shorts and black high heels.

Second choice was a short light blue dress with a thick black belt along my waist.

Third choice was a white top, black skinny jeans, stilettos and a electric blue

Fourth was a black tight dress

Lastly there was a ballgown, light blue with glitter and diamonds on, It was so cute.

... (About the trains - carrages - parade)

My second favorite was the second choice. I wore them with my favourite shoes (My black heels). I looked really pretty, I walked into the huge hall and saw Brynn was wearing the opposite, well, I was wearing blue and he was wearing a dark green shirt and straight black trousers. It suited his copper coloured hair. His hair colour ran in the family, His brother had this colour and so did his mum.

We walked to a small office belonging to our mentor. I'd never seen the Hunger Games, It was never compulsory, I'd just stay at home with my family reading and playing games. My mentor was a tall, strongly built man named Ronaldo. He had dark red hair and looked really intimidating. He led us to a huge banquet hall where our stylists and prep teams where waiting by the door. Two guards opened the large wooden doors and we walked in. Inside, was stunning, Cream walls and a golden floor. Around the room where large pillars. I walked to the large table where everyone was sitting. I had never seen anyone from other districts, they looked so upset, they might not see their families again. Just like me, I made a friend, the short brunette girl from district 1, she introduced herself as Rochelle. She was really nice, 2 years older than me and didn't talk to me as if I were a baby.

She sat next to me during the feast, we had creamy tomato soup for the starter, Chicken in a plum sauce with potatoes, vegetables and stuffing and a lovely chocolate and orange cheesecake with a rasberry and strawberry coulis. I felt stuffed after that so Marvin gave me this drink, It was a strange blue liquid. I went to drink it but Marvin told me to go into the toilets, I was stupid enough to drink it, I was sick all over the floor. I looked in the mirror and ran out. Marvin laughed at me. I sat in the hallway, I took off my shoes and sat there, Rochelle came out carrying a mint.

"Eat it," She said passing it to me. I did and instantly felt better. I walked back into the hall and walked over to Brynn. He looked a bit pale, He looked at me and instantly said "The liquid!" I laughed and sat down. Rochelle sat next to me, She told me she and her brother had been trained since they were little to compete in the games. She looked scared, like a murderer had just entered the room. She ran out, I tried to follow her but I couldn't find her. I went up to my bedroom and changed into lovely silk pyjamas. Light pink in colour (My second favourite colour) and went to sleep. It was only 8pm but I'd need all my energy for tommorow... training!

The next day I woke up early and walked into the small dining room all District 4 shared. I sat at the table and a young brunette haired lady placed a notebook and pencil in front of me which told me to order. Then I realized, She was an avox. I wrote down that I wanted my old favourite, chocolate spread on toast, with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She nodded and off she went. A few seconds later, out popped exactly what I ordered. I was amazed. I finished and by the time I had finished everything, Brynn walked in, He ordered a large tuna and sweetcorn sandwich. I sat there, full. When Marvin walked in.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"I went to bed, I was exhausted," I said quietly. He placed my necklace in my hands.

"You left it in the toilets yesterday," He mentioned and I nodded. I walked out still clutching my necklace. A tear left my eye. Marvin chased me.

"Bonnie, You have to go to training.." He mumbled. I got dressed into a black jumpsuit with a blue strip around the arm saying 4. I went into the hall where the banquet was held and was astonished. It had too changed black and dark with 12 different stations. First was a camoflauge, second was a knife throwing, third was a rope tying, fourth was a food finding, fifth was a bow and arrows, sixth was a snares and i really couldnt see the other 6, they were in the back, in the dark. Brynn, noticing my nervousness clutched my hand and smiled at me. I tightly held his hand and looked up. He looked down and kissed me on the nose. Then for some reason it struck me, I hadn't seen Ronaldo in a while.

Training went well and soon enough it was time for the Games. I walked up to the cylinder and was pushed up to the Top. Terror rushed through my body as a cold gust of wind shook through me. The countdown started and as soon as it got down to 1. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I ran up to the middle and was felt a huge pain in my chest.. Looked down to see a sword through me.. Then everything went dark...

**AN: Yes I know it was rushed at the end but I hoped you like it anyway.. r&r So your advice can help me in my next story.**


End file.
